It Ain't Easy
by TutshillTornadoes
Summary: Love is always part of a teenager's life.For Harry and Hermione, it ain't just easy.They are scared to admit that they have feelings for each other.They were so confused one day that they started dating other people.....1st fic sorry if sux....


A/N: First fic! This has no OoTP & HB-P spoilers; my story is my continuation to Goblet of Fire but am not putting Voldy stuff that much…

p.s. I need a BETA…

**Title: It Isn't Easy**

**Chapter 1:**

He twisted and he turned but somehow he is still uncomfortable with his position. He was in the library researching for another dumb essay Snape had casted a while ago. He was secretly looking at the bushy brown-haired girl in front of him with immense pleasure. He can't concentrate, he was too busy looking and observing her. The way she reads, the way she turns each page, every move she took, he appreciated it. He would pretend to read when she almost caught him looking at her.

She, on the other hand, noticed what her best friend was doing all the time. She knew that he had been stealing glances from her and pretends to read when she catches him in the act. Hermione chuckled; it was quite obvious that he was just pretending to read because he was holding the book upside down and he hardly notices.

The moment was nearly perfect; they are in the Library, all alone, two people having similar feelings for each other, the only thing that lacks is for them to start confessing what they truly feel.

Then again, stubbornness and cowardice is present.

His feelings for Cho faded just this summer, she was nothing more but a CRUSH, and that's just it.

The memories of the summer that just ended 3 weeks ago was fresh in Harry's mind. It's the summer Harry fell in love with.

Harry and Hermione have agreed to stay in the Burrow for the whole summer. Everyday in the Burrow they (with Ron) would stay under an apple tree in the Weasleys' yard and lie under the shade of the tree. Sometimes Harry and Hermione would be alone under the tree and talk to each other. She had helped him trying to forget the tragedy that happened in June, the Triwizard Tournament, and Voldemort's return. After that talk under the tree, those subjects were not brought up anymore.

They would help Mrs. Weasley in the garden and they would have loads of fun chasing and picking at each other.

There was one day that Harry felt weird and speechless just looking at her. Their friendship had grown stronger over the summer and soon it developed Harry's mutual feelings for her.

He fell in love not only with her beauty but also because of her intellect and her understanding nature. He never felt so much appreciated, loved, and cared.

"Bloody Potions homework!!!" Ron slammed his books on the table causing Madam Pince to give angry looks at him and destroying an 'all alone Harry/Hermione moment'.

"Where were you after potions?" Harry put down his book.

"I was told to clean all the cauldrons because Snape heard me swearing" Ron sat down.

Harry started his homework but can't help wondering about the fact that his best-est mate, Ron, has feelings for Hermione.

He was scared.

What if he tells her what he feels for her?

What if Ron will also confess?

What if she prefers Ron rather than him?

Would their friendship still be alive?

These were circling Harry's mind, he will never accept that one day he'll be alone, secretly mourning for his broken heart, while Ron and Hermione are happy dating each other. He continued his essay.

To make it worst Ginny came to the scene. Hermione was pissed; she knew all along that, Ginny has a huge crush on Harry since before but Ginny never knew that Hermione loves Harry. Neither of the two girls knew that he doesn't like Cho anymore and so they still believe that it is hopeless to get the boy's affection.

Ron was confident, he is very sure that Hermione _does_ have feelings for him. Sooner or later, he would talk to Harry about helping him to woo her. It was just last school year that he noticed that Hermione was _indeed_ a girl in the Yule Ball and envied his Quiddictch idol, Viktor Krum.

"Krum's not here anymore so I have no competition," He thought.

Hermione was not in the mood already to continue her work so she went out of the Library, at first everything was like perfect weather; she was alone studying with Harry until two Weasley thunderstorms came and turned a good moment to a worst one.

"Hey! Wait up!" She turned around and saw Harry going out of the Library.

They started walking together to the Great Hall.

"Great. Ron and Ginny's not here" She said under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Harry looked at her.

They were silent; they were so close that they could bump each other. Harry had an urged to hold her hands but he didn't go on with his plan.

Soon their hands finally met. A chill to the bones that is what Hermione felt, they are just best friends but their hands are so clung it's as if they are lovers. The two teenagers were turning pink.

Out there in a corner of the Ravenclaw table, someone was eyeing on Hermione. Harry noticed it first and nudged at Ron.

"Isn't that Anthony Goldstein?" Ron whispered.

"Yes, why is _he_ looking at Hermione?" Harry got a better view of Goldstein's face.

"Dunno maybe he's looking at the person next to her" Ron guessed.

"Why would he look at Neville?" He played with his fork.

" Or maybe he's looking at Collin" Ron saw Goldstein winking.

"There's nothing wrong with them" Harry added.

"I just saw him winking at the person he was looking at, do you- do you reckon he's gay??" Harry choked.

"Maybe he is, it's impossible that he was looking at Hermione. Let's just leave the poor bloke alone, he's got gender problems and maybe he can't help it," He said after drinking his pumpkin juice.

Hermione was smiling when she saw Anthony looking at him. He just winked at her and now he was giving sign languages.

"Do-You-Want-To-Go-Out-With-Me-This-Weekend?" He spelled using sign language.

Hermione gave him an 'I'm-not-sure-yet' look and he respected it.

**A/N: I'm so sorry if ain't that nice… Read and review!!!!!!!!**


End file.
